Valentine's Day
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: A spinoff of my Chosen stories. Râlia and Gavin introduce Valentine's day to Middle Earth.


_This Valentine's Day special has a bit of everything, just no in-depth M rate scenes. For those, please contact me. Yes, this is long. Please enjoy._

**Beginning of February TA 2946**

"You know, I never gave it a thought before, but Valentine's day should be any day now."

Râlia looked over at her brother. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"A queen shouldn't curse, ya know."

"Fuck you."

His bark of laughter echoed in the room, "Aren't you lucky to be with a dwarf."

"More than you would want to know." Gavin laughed again and Râlia considered him for a moment. "Why did you bring up that holiday?"

"Sigrid has been sad lately; I think some of the women are whispering in town. I don't think they are intentionally malicious, but it seems to be taking a toll on her."

"What are they saying?" She hated gossip and the thought of them involving her sweet sister-in-law made her blood boil.

Gavin swirled his drink, "I think they expected their married princess to have had a baby by now, or at least pregnant."

"Considering it isn't anyone's business but her own, I say you start public stoning again." She heard a cough from one of her guards behind them, "Shut up."

"Anyway, I was just thinking of maybe taking a day with her alone to cheer her up and one thought after another, the vicious pink endowed holiday popped into my head."

"Such true words," Râlia muttered. They had never been a fan of the holiday and she only went for the chocolate. "I can't say whether or not the dwarves would be into such a thing but perhaps those in Dale would be. A day just for sweethearts and couples, probably would gain much attention and money."

"Do you remember the history of the day? Can't say it will be as exciting as St. Patrick's Day last year."

"I'm not sure anything would turn out like last year." She replied dryly, Erebor and Dale had a community hangover for two days. "But I really don't think anyone knew how it started, from what I remember. There was a pagan holiday involving purification and fertility, that I don't remember the name of, that could be linked or a poem written hundreds of years ago. It's really just a hallmark holiday."

"But a smart one," Gavin said. He drummed his fingers against the chair and stared into the fire. "I just want her to be happy."

"I'm sure she's more than that with you." His answering hum had Râlia fuming over women who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. "How would you propose introducing the heart-filled holiday?"

"Not in February."

Râlia snorted into her cup. The downside of their location, it snowed a fair amount and wouldn't be a good day to present right now. "So when, spring?"

"Well, if we are going with the fertility theme, yes."

"What are you two scheming now?" Fili asked, coming up behind Râlia and kissing her on the cheek.

"We don't scheme, we plan."

"My apologies." Fili patted his wife's head, "What were you planning?"

Râlia glared up at the blond, "Gavin has it in his head that we should introduce another holiday."

Fili cleared his throat and eyed the two of them. "What, uh, what is this one about?"

They grinned at his nervousness and Gavin was the one to reassure him.

"It's a holiday for couples to celebrate various things, full of pink things, flowers, and jewelry."

"And sweets."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "God forbid I forget about chocolate."

"Damn straight," Râlia muttered.

"Anyways," Fili shook his head at the two, "Why this one?"

"Sigrid needs some cheering up and I thought this might be a good way."

"I'm going to need more details than that," Fili said dryly.

For the next hour, Râlia and Gavin told everything they could about Valentine's Day to Fili and why Gavin wanted to introduce it to their people. From the exchange of cards as kids with friends to the more, censored, actions of adults. Fili was tugging his hair at the end of it, weighing the pros and cons of introducing this holiday.

"There would be an increase in revenue."

Three sets of eyes turned to the doorway to see Balin standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Râlia demanded.

"Long enough," he walked in and sat in the last chair. "When did you want to hold this holiday?"

"After spring starts, when the snow melts."

Balin smiled at his King and Queen, their hands linked together between the chairs. "It isn't a terrible idea, Your Majesty. It would bring the people closer together and merchants could sell more wares."

"But in two months' time? A bit short don't you think?"

"We could start small and see what everyone thinks at the end of the day, then make better plans for the year after." Râlia suggested, countering her husband.

Fili nodded slowly while looking at Balin for his agreement. "Alright, we will test it out. What could more love in our two cities hurt? Write down all that you want to do and I'll have notices sent out tomorrow, day after at the latest." With a sigh, he stood, letting go of his wife's hand. "I must return to my duties, enjoy the rest of your visit. Gavin." Fili nodded to the large man before drawing Râlia into a deep kiss. When Balin cleared his throat after a minute, they pulled apart and Fili grinned down at her. Whistling, he left the room with his advisor.

"Can't say you two need the holiday."

"Shut up."

"Actually, I was wondering how to incorporate Cupid into this ordeal."

"Oh God," Râlia covered her face with one hand. Then looked up. "Actually, I might know the dwarf."

* * *

"No."

"Please?" Râlia was all but on her knees.

Bofur and Nori couldn't pick between amused and horror at what she was asking one of them. It was after dinner the day after Gavin and Râlia had their monthly visit with each other. They had drawn up the papers and ideas quickly, presented them to Fili and Balin, who in turn had them copied and sent to Bard. Each city had their own merchants that their King had delivered announcements to in multiple copies. So there they were now, two dwarves in a meeting room with their Queen.

"Let me try and understand this," Bofur started, "This extravagant love holiday from your land has a…God? Who wears little clothing and shoots people with arrows to fall in love, correct?"

"After a fashion, in certain tales."

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"You don't have enough," Bofur said wryly.

Nori spoke at the same time, "How much?"

Râlia paused, "You pick a number first."

"Oh, not a number, I want something."

Bofur groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "Turn him down, it won't be worth it."

"Depends on what you want." Râlia countered.

Nori smiled slyly, "I'll let you know afterward."

"Nothing personal from anyone and no stealing."

He took a moment to think, "Deal. Just tell me when and where."

* * *

The news of a new holiday took well with the folks of Dale and Erebor. Merchants stepped up to the challenge, lovers and couples made plans, and children were running wild at the news of a day with sweets and candies. Gavin and Râlia took charge in their respective cities and taught everyone what the day was about, leaving out specifics for the children and dwarflings. Due to the large, positive response, Bard and Fili declared two days off for everyone. The new Valentine's Day was going to be held two weeks after the spring equinox.

The day finally arrived in a flurry of white, pink, and red. It clashed horribly inside of Erebor and Râlia insisted they hold the party outside, with plenty of fires. Dale merchants and townsfolk joined the dwarves in the valley, setting up stalls, large tents, activities, and digging fire pits. Everything was set up the day before, so while it wasn't quite a day off, no money was made. Râlia worked in secret with the merchant who had built all of Dhiren's furniture and toys. Roin had presented his Queen with fake arrows that night. Instead of pointed tips, they were blunted and spongy, good for short distances. Good to be dipped in paint.

She searched for Nori after dinner, after checking everything in the valley set up for tomorrow. She needed to give him the clothing and arrows for his part to play in this festival. Best bet this late would be his rooms. They were on the lower levels, due to Melli joining him years ago and having a child a few years back. Knocking on the door, Râlia waited for a reply. After a minute, she knocked again. Perhaps they weren't here. As she was about to turn around, a muffled voice reached her ears. Barely. Perhaps they were in Flori's room.

Râlia opened the door and looked around the small sitting room, no one was there. "Nori?" Her head turned right when she heard the name echoed further away. Then a groan. Ooooh. A devious smile graced her lips as Râlia looked down at the soft arrows in her hand with the small bow. Dropping the rest, she hooked the arrow to the bow and slipped over to the door cracked open. She should probably feel embarrassed, hearing her friend going at it with her husband. But this was well deserved on their part after they caught her and Fili in his office, desecrating his paperwork again. Râlia waited for the sounds of them nearing their end and threw open the door, letting the fake arrow loose at Nori. It hit him on the inside of his thigh, mid-thrust, and threw his movements off track with Melli riding him.

"Râlia, dammit, I was just about to come." Neither of them hid their bodies as Melli glared at her friend with her good eye.

"You brought this entirely upon yourself." Râlia leaned against the door and inspected them. "I assume Flori is staying with someone else."

"Yes, now please leave so I can continue."

Nori eyed the Queen from the bed, "You have what I'm using tomorrow?"

Râlia shook the small bow, "It comes with an outfit, of sorts, and a basket of arrows to shoot people with, harmlessly. Do you need me to show you how to wear it?"

"Um," Nori stuttered as Melli shifted down on him. "Can it wait a few minutes?"

"Of course, I'll be by the door. Take your time." Râlia left, shutting the bedroom door.

"Wait, she going to stay in the sitting room?" Nori tried to sit up but was stopped by Melli digging her nails into his chest.

"Did I say you could leave?"

Nori swallowed hard as his One continued moving up and down on him as if her best friend wasn't within earshot. He groaned again, "I don't think I've ever had an audience."

"She can't see us."

Sometime later, and an earful of lovemaking sounds, Nori and Melli came out into the sitting room where Râlia was laying on the couch.

"About time, my husband's probably waiting to do the same. Come on." She waved Nori over to show him how to use everything.

* * *

Râlia woke the next morning and stretched her sore muscles. She had been correct that Fili planned to attack her upon arriving in their rooms, and well into the night. Today was the day and she couldn't wait to see all the teens confessing their love to one another. She wasn't sure what the dwarves would do since they didn't technically date, courting only when they met their Ones. Fili stirred next to her and hugged her close to him.

"It's time to get up."

He buried his face in her neck, "No. I like you like this."

"Naked? In bed?"

"Yes to both."

Râlia laughed and nudge him away, "Let's get dressed. You can have your way with me again later." A small nip to her neck made her words hitch a beat.

Fili sighed, "Fine."

After some more persuading and dodging groping hands, they were dressed in matching colors for the day and descending to the bottom level of Erebor. Melli was waiting at the entrance with Kili and Tauriel.

"Where's Nori?" Fili inquired, the thief never left the medic alone for long unless needed.

"He had something to attend to, he'll be along shortly."

Balin appeared next to Fili, "Everything is set and the people of Dale are arriving now."

"Then let's start the holiday," Fili announced. "Open the gates."

Râlia gasped at the sight before them, the sunlight made all the difference from the night before. White tents and colorful flowers overtook the valley, smells of food filled the air already and chatter amongst merchants. Dwarves spilled out in droves, married couples heading towards booths to buy gifts while the rest went to the food and drink tents. Soon, the folks of Dale mingled together with dwarves, greeting friends, companions, and competitors. Children ran to the game stations, picking flowers and trading cards and tokens with their friends. Teens met up with their crushes and secret admirers, dressed in their finest clothes. Girls blushed while the boys stammered, amusing Râlia to no end.

In the middle of it all was a booth for the royals of Dale and Erebor, there they found Bard with Gavin, who held Sigrid on his lap. The poor girl was a brilliant shade of red while Bard ignored the situation his daughter was in, probably for his state of mind. They all exchanged greetings, minus Bain and Tilda who were mingling with their friends. Fili made his guards take the day off to spend time with their families and Balin had wandered off with Dwalin to places unknown.

"I feel this might be a reoccurring day for us," Fili stated, looking at all the happy couples walking around.

Râlia agreed silently. She was waiting for Nori to make his appearance. Gavin was the only other person who knew what she had done. He caught her eye and Râlia shrugged, they would just have to wait. The royal tent didn't stay occupied for long, everyone going their separate ways to enjoy the sights. There was even a puppet show that someone had orchestrated for the small children. The puppeteer had embellished upon the story provided with the announcement about the origin of the holiday. A shriek cut through the air and everyone with range stopped to look at the source. Gavin appeared out of nowhere with Sigrid and was grinning widely.

"Is he here?"

Fili looked down at his wife, "Who?"

Gavin was trying hard not to laugh, having the best vantage point out of the four. "Nori decided to join the festivities."

"I don't understand why anyone would shriek at..." Fili stopped short as Nori cut through the crowd, bow in hand with a satchel of arrows strapped across his chest. And a long strip of cloth covering his pride, the tail thrown over his shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." The look thrown at her said he believed otherwise.

They watched as the thief ran through the tents, dodging men and dwarves, while shooting unsuspecting couples with his arrows. Gavin had given up on composure and was bent over laughing with tears in his eyes, Râlia standing next to him not far behind. Melli found the group and stood next to Fili.

"Not a bad look in my opinion."

"It would be a uniform to shock the best of our enemies with," Kili added as he joined them with Tauriel. He had seen Nori from the beginning and followed him. "How did you manage to convince him to do this?"

"It wasn't me," Melli said.

Fili shook his head at his brother's look, "Nope."

Kili stopped his gaze at Râlia, whose face was turning red from laughing. "Alright, what did _you _give him?"

"Don't worry about it." She straightened up, a snort of laughter escaping. "It didn't cost anything." Taking hold of Fili's arm, Râlia steered him in the opposite direction of Nori. "There's a booth I want to visit."

The group traded looks before splitting up themselves. Melli went to find Nori, Kili and Tauriel walked off to the merchants, while Gavin draped an arm around Sigrid and led her to a booth he knew personally.

"Your Grace, Your Highness," the teller bowed after standing from her seat. "My name is Alima."

"I'm led to believe this is a fortune-telling table, of sorts." Gavin half asked the middle-aged woman.

"Not any real magic, but what the person sees themselves," Alima told them.

Sigrid tilted her head and looked between the large, shallow bowl of water and the bucket of apples. "I don't get it."

With a smile, she explained her task. "You choose an apple, ask what the first name of the person you want to know about, blow on the apple, and I'll carve off a sliver of the skin. When dropped into the water, the skin will curl into the first letter of the name. It could be a lover or child."

Gavin looked down at Sigrid's bowed head and held out his hand, "I'll go first." The woman gestured to the pile of apples and he chose one after a moment, closed his eyes before blowing on it and handing it to Alima. They watched her peel the skin and drop it into the water.

"It's an A." Sigrid murmured as a small piece of peel broke off and floated between the two long strands. "Who is that for?"

"After you do yours," Gavin nudged her forward.

Taking a deep breath, Sigrid carefully picked an apple and placed it to her forehead. _Please, please, the name of my future child._ She then blew on the fruit and handed it to the woman. They watch as the peel did the same action as Gavin's.

"It's the first letter of our firstborn."

Tears sprung to her eyes as Sigrid stared at the bowl, hand covering her mouth. She turned and ran away, blindly dodging people and tents. Gavin wasn't far behind, lifting her up and holding her close as he brought them behind the large tents where there was no one. The location he chose happened to have a few extra chairs and he set Sigrid down in one before kneeling at her feet.

"Why are you crying?"

A hiccup came from her before she tried to talk. "Wh-what if I-I can't have a b-baby?" She had heard the rumors too and it hurt to think that's what people cared about more than other important items. But moreover, it pained her that just maybe, she was broken.

Gavin wiped the tears from her face, running his thumb over her trembling lip. "Then we will adopt. But first, we will do everything to try and have one. Both of us are young and healthy, and so what we haven't had a child? It's barely been three years since we were married, I've known couples who didn't have children for ten years, it doesn't matter. If you aren't happy, I will do anything to make it better."

Sigrid sniffled, "You won't hate me?"

He frowned and wiped her face clean with his hands again. "I would never hate you, and you should never doubt yourself. No one is the same, sometimes it just takes longer." He grasped her chin and planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Her fear was still evident in her eyes when she leaned forward to continue his kiss, trying to wipe away her pain. Gavin gave in to her need and braced himself on the small chair, pushing back as he deepened the kiss. Sigrid moaned under him and looped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. With difficulty, Gavin pulled away.

"Later," He promised his young wife. "I will always be by your side, I promise, no matter what happens." The words made Sigrid smile as Gavin got them both to their feet. He hugged her hard when she leaned in and stroked her hair, he was going to need to talk to his sister.

Meanwhile, in a tent closest to Dale, Melli was trying not to laugh at Nori who was breathing hard from being chased.

"I can't believe you did this, what did you get from Râlia."

"Haven't thought of anything," Nori shook off the strange garment and took the clothes Melli had in her hands. "Would you like anything?"

"Does it have to be tangible?"

"She only said nothing personal and no stealing."

Melli watched Nori change while thinking. "That leaves a lot of room for ideas."

"Whatever you want."

A wicked smirk graced her face, "Oh, you don't want to say that."

"I'm not the one giving a reward, what do I have to worry about?"

"What I could ask for." She watched Nori pause in his dressing and look at her warily.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I agree to something." He finished dressing and eyed his One, "Now, do you want to stay here or sneak off and have some fun while Flori is distracted with the other children?"

"Is that really a question or you think I need time to choose?" He only smiled at her and Melli shook her head, "I assume you already have a destination in mind."

"Oh, very much so." Nori held out his hand and took Melli's arm, tucking her hand into his elbow. "I shall lead you away, milady."

"Lead on, pervert."

"You love it."

A wide smile lit up her face, "Absolutely."

No one cared or noticed the couple had left except for Oin, who had already agreed to watch Flori until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Kili walked down the lane with Tauriel, searching for a gift for his beautiful Elf. "Do your people have a day like this?"

Tauriel looked at all the flowers, couples holding hands, and colors. "Not quite. We have gatherings like this, but none that celebrate the love and referred fertility as this one. It is…unique."

He nodded in agreement, wherever Râlia and Gavin were from, their people had some strange celebrations. A table off to his left caught his eye and Kili grabbed Tauriel's hand, leading her over. It was a dwarf booth with a full set table of jewelry. There was a small, almost chainmail like, silver hand ornament. He picked up the dainty set of chains, sliding it over Tauriel's hand, rings settling over her fingers except for the ring finger and up her hand to the wrist. On her empty finger, Kili slid on a ring. It was the same silver with tiny diamonds set amid midnight blue jewels.

"It's beautiful."

Kili threw down a handful of coins and stepped over to the next booth where sets of weapons were laid out. He took up the dagger that matched her new jewelry, smooth silver and iron with dark blue gems in the hilt. Taking up a darkened leather scabbard and belt, Kili placed it around her hips, adjusting the length so it sat where he knew she liked it.

"My beautiful warrior." There was love and smugness in his voice and Kili couldn't care less.

"You don't have to do this…" Tauriel was admiring her new weapon, her words tapering off.

"But I want to," Kili handed a handful of coins over to the vendor. "You can thank me later, just wearing your new items." The look he gave her matched exactly what he said.

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Although the appeal of being naked before him with just her jeweled hand and weapon made her tingle.

"Come, let's check on Anira before continuing. Maybe find someone to watch her later so I can take advantage of this strange holiday."

Tauriel pinkened at his insinuation before taking his hand and letting Kili take her wherever he wanted.

* * *

"Is this how it was back in your world?" Fili asked his wife as they ambled along.

"No, not really." Her eyes talking in everything after his question, "But I like this much more."

He smiled at her, taking in her features. "Do you miss it at all, your home?"

"I don't think I ever considered back there my home, not as I do here. There are some things I wish I could have, but nothing I would ever trade for any one or thing I have here." Especially now. She had tea leaves in her pocket to give to Gavin for Sigrid, her and Melli had a suspicion that a new drug had been created through Kili's trade a few years back. By everything in her power, they would get what they wanted.

"Would you like me to buy you a gift for this holiday?" Fili asked, drawing her back to his presence.

She tried to pay attention to everything around them, but nothing caught her eye. "No, I don't think so." There was already something else she had to give him.

He smirked and then cleared his throat, "I think Bombur has melted chocolate in the kitchen. Would you be interested in me covering your skin and licking it off your delicious body _very_ slowly?" His voice was low and he knew it would affect her, along with the visual he gave her.

Her throat went dry and Râlia looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I think someone would notice if we left."

"Only a few, and they can guess where we went. Everyone else is too absorbed in celebrating." Fili slid a hand down her neck, eliciting a shiver.

Râlia licked her lips, "Do I get to try it with you? You know how much I love chocolate."

"Oh, I would be willing to share."

They stared at each other for a moment, heat evident in their eyes. Without another word, Fili turned on his heel and dragged Râlia off with him. No-one stopped them and more than one person sent a knowing smile after them. She had exciting news to give him, a present Tauriel informed her of a few weeks ago that would double their trouble. But she could tell him later as she was pulled down to the kitchens.

Love was in the air that day, from friendship in children to teens finding new love and finishing with older generations reconnecting or finding new partners. Flowers, food, and presents were traded all around, merchants making money hand over fist, and no one was upset over the loss of coin. Through the day, men and dwarves wandered off in couples and groups, crowds thinning as evening inched closer. When the sun began to sink over the horizon, everyone began to pack up their belongings and merchandise. Bard helped orchestrate the breakdown along with Balin and Dwalin since none of the other Royals had made a reappearance, other than Bain and Tilda. But Bard had sent them home already.

All in all, the day was a success and would more than likely, happen again next year.

* * *

_And there we go. Everyone should know by now, Chosen is my baby and I will probably only make spinoff stories for that one. But I hope you all enjoyed my Vantine's Day ramble._


End file.
